woffanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
ShapeWings
ShapeWings are a fan-made tribe made by Paradise Of The RainWings And NightWings(Queen Paradise of The NightWings). You don't have to ask to make a ShapeWing. However, Please don't make any Royal ShapeWings. Appearance ShapeWings have long, angular heads with spiral horns covering their ears and slanted eyes. Their body is very thin. The females' necks are longer than the males' but they both have very long necks. ShapeWings' legs are very thin compared to the rest of their body and have very sharp, long talons/claws. The females have special claws to pick out seeds, bugs, and other things inside fruit. They have long spikes going down their back. They also have a long stripe along their body that goes for their neck to the end of their tails and females have a circular symbol connected to the stripe. They have long tails and average sized wings. Their color ranges from pure white to pastel purple. Abilites ShapeWings have the ability to shape shift. They also can teleport out of dangerous situations. They have acid similar to RainWings. However, male ShapeWings' acid can melt metal, rock, and other non-living things. Tribe Members Royalty Queen Solanceae King Helarctos Princess Cassiopeia Prince Sirius Princess Andromeda Dragonets Gemini Orion Orcinus Tursiops Delphinapterus Balaenoptera Betula Quercus Other Members The Professor (Strigiformes) The Olympian (Haliaeetus) The Follower (Sylvilagus) The Gardener (Peonia) The Warrior (Panthera) The Librarian (Scandiacus) The Architect (Argyroneta) ShapeWing Society History ShapeWings' early history is very foggy and uncertain, however most believe that it started 1000 years before the Scorching, with a group of RainWings. The RainWings had arrived at what would be their new home in the Rainforest, and a group of RainWings, maybe 10, decided to leave (either because they thought they could find a better home, or that they didn't agree with their leader, etc.). So they left and made a home within the heart of the Mountain Range slightly north of the Rainforest. Overtime they evolved into the ShapeWings we know today. They finished evolving about 100 years after the Scorching, which they hadn't bothered to participate in at all. Now, there were about 50 ShapeWings. One day, they met an animus (most likely NightWing) that gave them their power to teleport. The animus wasn't very accustomed to their powers and also gave them the ability to shape-shift. The ShapeWings very soon found out. The part of ShapeWing history from here to the end was recorded and it was now a long time after the Scorching, right before the SkyWing-SandWing War. An animus had made tunnels to the different Kingdoms (these tunnels came before StoneMover's tunnels). A young ShapeWing named Oreamnos had found the tunnel to the RainWing Kingdom. He went through and found himself at the RainWing Kingdom, he was able to get a few RainWings to come back with him. The RainWings told the current ShapeWing queen, Queen Salix, about their problem, they want to help the SandWings fight but they were to few in number. Queen Salix talked to the RainWing queen, Queen Delightful, 3 days later, then agreed to fight with them. They were allies in the battle and had been friends ever since (which is strange considering the theory that the ShapeWings' ancestors were rebel RainWings). The rest of the tribes then knew about the ShapeWings. The ShapeWings started building a proper kingdom, because all they had was a make shift camp. They met the NightWings after their construction , who still lived in the City of Night. The two tribes were very interested in the others' culture. The NightWings and ShapeWings became friends, and are still friends to this day. The ShapeWings' history went on normally until the War of SandWing Succession. The tunnel connection to the Rainforest was broken and the ShapeWings were on their own. They hid in a secret cave system under the mountains where they lived and started a secret rebellion to stop the war, similar to the Talons of Peace, only they tried to stop the war completely, instead of helping one of the princesses win. All the dragon tribes believed that the ShapeWings were extinct, including the RainWings and NightWings. After the Dragonets of Destiny stopped the war, the ShapeWings came out of hiding and went to help the NightWings, for they had heard they were in trouble. Unable to find them in the City of Night (ShapeWings are the only tribe besides the NightWings that know where the lost City of Night is), they give up and decide to visit their distant cousins, the RainWings. When they discovered the RainWings were under the leadership of the Dragonet of Destiny, (Queen) Glory, they were astonished. They were also shocked to see the NightWings living in the RainWings' territory. They felt bad for their NightWing friends and invited them to the ShapeWing Kingdom in the sky, but most of these NightWings were different from the ones that came to the ShapeWings' land and rejected their offer. Now, the ShapeWings live in peace in the ShapeWing Kingdom and Queen Solnaceae is trying to get Tsunami to accept ShapeWings into the Jade Mountain Academy. Culture ShapeWings enjoy food, parties, music, science, and the stars. They are great musicians and write most of the music preformed at all of the dragon Queens' parties. They have concerts and performances across Phyrria and even have a building just for music in the center of the Kingdom. They mostly eat berries, fruit, and vegetables and save meat for special occasions. They love to research different plants and animals and their scientific names. They also enjoy stars and constellations. They live in the center of the mountains in buildings similar to that of ancient Roman designs on platforms in the sky. Most of these buildings have no roof because they don't have to worry about rain since they're above the clouds. ShapeWing princesses don't challenge their mother for the throne, instead they wait until either the tribe members want a new queen. If there is more than 1 princess the tribe members make a vote and whoever has the most votes is the queen. They hold Olympic Games every 5 years (If you want to read more about this head to the Olympics section). Behavior A ShapeWings' behavior really depends on their parents' behavior. Some think that, like some of the NightWings, they are the best and strongest of all the dragon tribes. Others are more happy and bouncy like RainWings. However, all ShapeWings are very cautious around new dragons. Olympic Games ShapeWings hold their Olympic Games every 5 years. These games are similar to our Olympic Games and symbolize peace. They enjoy fun yet competitive games like Battle Arena, Find-the-Feather, Maze in the Mountains, Skiing, Dragon Ball, Hide-and-Seek, and Quiddille (which is exactly like Quidditch only no brooms). All dragons are invited and are treated to an enormous party afterwards. Dragonets School The ShapeWings' schools are arguably the best ones in Phyrria. There are four schools located throughout ShapeWing territory (Northern School For ShapeWings, Phyrria's School for Gifted ShapeWings, Platyrhodon Academy, and Phoenix Academy). Dragonets learn different things depending on which school they go to, but all schools teach History (Pyrria, ShapeWings, and other tribes), acid controling lessons, Shape shifting lessons, Reading, Teleport practice, Math, and science. Some students attend Olympic School, which is a school for those who are future Olympic game contestants. Sometimes, a NightWing, IceWing, or SandWing is welcomed into the school, but this is quite rare. RainWings often go to school with ShapeWings. Names ShapeWings are almost like the Time Lords in Doctor Who. They have Latin Names or constellation or star names. Dragonets pick a title when they turn 8. These titles are usually things like "The Librarian" or "The Gardener". However, members of the Royal Family don't have or use titles other than things like "Queen Salix" or "Captain Electrophorus". Relationships With Other Tribes ShapeWings know a fair bit about all the tribes, sometimes even more than that tribe knows about them! The following refers to what most ShapeWings think, but there are a few exeptions. NightWings If you had read my "long and boring" history of the ShapeWings, you would know that they are usually very good friends. RainWings ShapeWings are distant relatIves of the RainWings and treat the Rainforest Dragons that way. They always stick together SandWings SandWings are often invited to the ShapeWings' concerts. They don't fight on opposite sides in battle, and they often pick on each other in a friendly way. MudWings ShapeWings think MudWings are lazy and aren't often too nice to them. SkyWings The relationship between SkyWings and the ShapeWings is very similar to the relationship between NightWings and IceWings, they have hated each other since the SkyWing-SandWing War. SeaWings The ShapeWings' relationship with the SeaWings is very strange, they are very cautious around them. Most ShapeWings also don't trust SeaWings and no one knows why. IceWings The ShapeWings are good friends with the IceWings, even though the ShapeWings' friends, the NightWings, don't like IceWings Trivia * ShapeWings can shape shift and teleport * Most ShapeWings have titles that they choose after they turn 8 * ShapeWings buildings are based off of ancient Roman buildings * ShapeWings are believed to have evolved from a group of rebel RainWings * ShapeWings are said to have the best schools in Phyrria * ShapeWings scale color palette is a range of pastel colors